


love makes you do the wacky

by protag



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, a mess of izumakoleo feelings, but extra rough on leo, don't read if you don't like bad things happening to your faves, mind breaking for everyone, not a good ending for anyone really, post es! halloween event, yandere makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: "Leo said things thoughtlessly, like a child that declared he hated you without knowing what the words really meant."Actions have consequences and so bad things happen.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Kudos: 23





	love makes you do the wacky

“Yuu-kun!” The all too familiar nickname made Makoto flinch, pausing in the middle of his attempt to retreat.There was no sound of running to meet him, just casual steps. No arms eagerly wanting to sneak around him to keep him in place, just an obnoxious laugh too loud for him to ignore.

Because it wasn’t Izumi who spotted him, it was Leo. Only made more of an awkward encounter since it happened when Makoto had been looking for Izumi, which wasn’t something that happened often. 

Makoto hadn’t been able to see the grey haired boy in his classroom so he wanted to retreat quietly to be spared of any embarrassment but it just wasn’t his lucky day. The orange haired boy easily caught up to him, smiling in such an overly cheerful way.

“I remembered you even from far away, that’s pretty special!” Leo insisted, making him sigh before he could help it.

“I’m pretty sure that just means you're being rude not remembering simple things most of the time Leo-san.” Makoto told him, while he was usually friendlier something about Leo’s obliviousness really rubbed him wrong.

Leo laughed, unbothered and continued with what he wanted to say. “Sena isn’t here! But you don’t have to be all disappointed~ Or wait-! If you are disappointed I’ll use it as inspiration to write you a song that’ll cheer you up.”

Makoto inwardly winced, of course it was obvious if he had gone to 3A who it was for considering he wasn’t really related to any of the other seniors in the class but to be the one looking for Izumi for a change even sounded wrong. 

“Thanks for the offer I think but I don’t really want one of your songs. I was just looking for him for club business but it’s not urgent.” Makoto explained himself quickly, it had been a lie though.

He didn’t really have an aim for trying to find Izumi, just that uncertainty kept nagging at him and the only solution Makoto could think of was to see Izumi. Makoto felt guilty of course, that when he was feeling low that he’d seek out the attention, love and praise he was usually shoving away. It wasn’t fair but things between them were complicated so he had to pretend that made it any better.

Leo was frantically waving his arms to demand attention again, Makoto kind of regretted stopping for him. “Yuu-kun can spend time with me then. I forget what I was here for and you have nowhere to be~ It’s like fate.” He grinned happily with his declaration.

Makoto felt like he'd stopped breathing for a minute, something that should have been a simple comment to brush off cutting deep. Green eyes narrowed, fists clenching pointlessly. Leo said things thoughtlessly, like a child that declared he hated you without knowing what the words really meant. 

Not that the words couldn’t hurt even when they were like that. Leo and his harsh versions of truth were what had been keeping Makoto up at night and even why he was there now seeking out Izumi. If it was fated it seemed like a cruel destiny laid out for him. 

“... Why? Because Izumi-san doesn’t love me, that means no one could?” Makoto asked, feeling cold. Lashing out the self doubt that had been brought on and now making the source of it all hear his feelings. “No one can want me around because you’re back? I don’t matter because you exist?”

Leo’s face was blank with lack of recognition, making the hurt in Makoto’s heart worse. Leo _laughed_. “Did someone tell you something weird? Well don’t worry I can love you then, since I love everyone.” He insisted so easily as if his problems were simple to solve.

Makoto felt so angry. Leo didn’t have to mean any harm for it to still be cruel. Like his feelings were invalidated. That kind of rage was a feeling new to Makoto, it was scary to even be feeling it. Those balled up fists of his starting to shake. 

If Leo gave away his love so easily why did he get to be the only one loved by Izumi? Leo wasn’t the one guided by him as a child and made to feel really loved for the first time. Leo’s family was still together from what he knew, and Izumi wasn’t even the only member of Knights from the last year still by his side. It didn’t make sense to him. Leo was just cruel. 

Makoto snapped back into focus when Leo grabbed onto him, jerking back suddenly like the touch had hurt him making the shorter boy blink at him confused. 

“Eh? So you are awake? You were quiet for so long I thought I might have to drag you to the infirmary.” Leo told him. Makoto looked away again guilty, Leo was trying to be nice but he didn’t want that kindness. He wanted to reject every part of Leo.

“Sorry for worrying you Tsukinaga-senpai.” Makoto lowered his head briefly, trying to slip away from his ever persistent follower.

Makoto felt like his mind was running faster, more intensely than it usually would. Every beat of his heart unbearably loud. He was horrified by himself, being so jealous and bitter wasn't like his character type at all. He shouldn't have felt so strongly or been so rude to Leo but the fact that the orange haired third year was trailing him even then made him sick.

Leo's mouth was flapping but Makoto didn't feel like the words were reaching him. It was like he was a stray trying to follow him home but there was nothing cute about Leo acting so attached to him.

Makoto finally felt like he understood some of the high pitched garble dribbling from Leo’s lips, “Sena.” He was still talking about Izumi. Makoto didn’t want to know the context or what more things Leo was declaring acting like he understood Izumi better than him.

In an impulsive move Makoto was shoving Leo against the nearest wall. Things slowed and Makoto felt calmer, Leo was so much smaller than him, frail in a way he hadn’t really noticed before thanks to the extreme aura he had. Makoto could easily tower over him and overpower Leo. 

The blond breathed out heavily, a small smile on his features as he finally looked at Leo properly. His senior was fidgeting uncomfortably, wanting to go. As a free spirit he probably hated being restrained like that. It made Makoto want to press harder, forcing him against the wall with his fingers digging into his skin in a way that would have left marks without clothes being a barrier. 

“Hey Tsukinaga-senpai, maybe I was a replacement... Only a stand in. But that doesn’t mean I’ll let you take over so easily. I don’t want to disappear just because you’re here. I’m going to stay in his life whether you want me to or not.” Makoto told him slowly, feeling his confidence build. He meant it.

Leo finally settled, looking at him seriously and like for the first time he was really listening to him. His eyes were unblinking and unsettling. “I never said you can’t be around him, I’m not a dictator. You just shouldn’t hurt yourself thinking all that love he has is for you, don’t start feeling lonely cause I’m back. You can see that can’t you, Yuu-kun?”

Could he see what Leo was saying? There was no way he wanted things to be that way even on the chance he was right. He let his head slump forward like it had become heavy, eyes staring down blankly. 

A hand gently patted his head, Makoto jerked up suddenly with a light blush spreading quickly, “I-Izumi-san don’t treat me like a kid.” He tried to push away the elder’s affection. 

Izumi’s face was stretched with an affectionate smile, “Ah…~ But I can’t help it when Yuu-kun is being so cute and shy on our first date. It’s like a dream come true.” He spoke with fondness radiating off him. 

Makoto blushed darker, looking away stubbornly to try and hide it,”I’m not shy. I-I’m just getting used to it. Real dates are a way harder difficulty than the stuff from games.” He insisted, owning up to his only experience being fictional. 

“I’m Yuu-kun’s first then.” Izumi giggled gleefully, while he’d been holding back on affection to not overwhelm Makoto not wanting to ruin this chance he couldn’t help stealing Makoto’s hand to hold. His heart fluttered as Makoto didn’t pull away and only pouted. 

“You make it weird when you say it like that.” Makoto protested, swallowing a little noticeably. 

“But I’m glad.” Izumi argued, “I didn’t want to know that the producer girl or any of those dirty Trickstar boys got a part of my Yuu-kun before I did.”

Rather than the denial of being his which Izumi half expected, Makoto only blushed again, repeating the words under his breath. Izumi squeezed his hand, that beautiful skin he wanted to be able to claim for so long felt soft and inviting. He felt like it was a dream, especially since it had come out of nowhere. Makoto had suddenly approached him, almost shaking with tears and telling Izumi that he loved him and wanted to try being with him. 

But despite it being everything Izumi thought he wanted there was something nagging at him, keeping him from fully immersing himself from that dream. 

“... Speaking of her, she’s meant to update me about Ousama’s whereabouts. Not her or any of my useless unit mates have found him yet.” Izumi grumbled, free hand pulling out his phone to check but there were no new messages. 

Makoto’s mood noticeably deflated, shrugging slightly and holding Izumi’s hand a little less. “That leader of yours is always missing, right? Why get worried about it?”

Izumi tried to find the slight jealousy cute, giving him a small smile. Makoto was right that it happened often, but Leo had disappeared so suddenly with seemingly no one knowing a thing. Well, there had been someone who had information. He slipped his phone back away.

“Yuu-kun, Kao-kun from my class says he remembers seeing you guys together near our classroom sometime last week.” Izumi brings it up, it was something he just couldn’t ignore no matter how much he wanted to enjoy just being there with Makoto.

Makoto stiffened slightly, if Izumi wasn’t always watching him closely he probably would have missed it. 

“I- Do we really need to talk about him so much?” Makoto asked uncomfortably, shuffling his feet where he stood. 

Izumi’s heart ached, a bit thrown by the reaction. He hoped he wasn’t overstepping Makoto’s comfort barriers but he wanted to comfort him so he reached out to cup Makoto’s face with the hand that wasn’t being gripped tightly like he was afraid Izumi was about to leave him. 

He shook his head, “Sorry, that needy guy is so~ annoying, huh? I always get kind of worried he might get into real danger one of these days when he disappears but I shouldn’t be letting that get in the way of my precious time with you.” Izumi said in a soft voice that made Makoto lean into his hand with his eyes closing. 

If they were anywhere else they would have needed to be more cautious of being caught but the park they had been strolling through was dark and made things feel private and safe. The moon was full and illuminating the path in a way that made Makoto feel calm.

“Sorry… I shouldn’t be so selfish.” Makoto finally said sheepishly, taking a breath. Izumi immediately shook his head, he knew Makoto still had a lot of confidence issues but he was more than happy to take the time to let him know how loved he really was.  
  
Makoto looked thoughtful, staring down at their interlaced hands. He’d been looking down a lot, Izumi noticed again. He wanted Makoto to get confident enough that he could hold his head high at all times, that kind of Makoto was really the most beautiful. He didn’t even consider it could be something like an expression of guilt until Makoto opened his mouth again and made Izumi stop. 

“Do you really need to see him that badly? Knowing he’s okay we could enjoy being together, right?” Makoto asked nervously. 

Izumi knew Leo was strange so didn’t ever want to rule out possibilities of actions he could take, but thinking it could be something like he was making Makoto hide him? What was he trying to involve his cute little brother in? He tried to think of it angrily like that but he was just as worried about what made Leo feel the need to hide so much at all.

He nodded, “If that’s okay.” Izumi encouraged, not wanting to push Makoto too hard. It was probably rough on him to be dragged into the middle of whatever Leo was up to, and Makoto was so caring there was probably no way he could have brought himself to deny the eccentric.

Makoto hesitated a moment longer but nodded, Izumi smiled at how endearing it was to have him tug at his hand and start to lead the way. They weren’t kids anymore but Izumi still couldn’t help enjoying anything that let him feel some nostalgia. Things weren’t perfect back then but the memories were still precious to him.

Soon enough the directions made it clear they were going directly to Makoto’s house and he struggled to decide if he was happy for the excuse to be invited inside or if he just wanted to puff up in jealousy that Leo had been getting to stay there.

“My mum isn’t home.” Makoto told him at the entrance while they were slipping off their shoes, though Izumi guessed as much. She wasn’t around a lot of the time. “My room is this way.”

Izumi’s blood was boiling all over again, why did Leo get to be so lucky? A lecture was building up in him ready to let loose as Makoto held the door open for him and let him go in first.

“Ousama-!” Izumi started, but his voice cut off immediately. He felt cold and half frozen in shock. 

There was no Leo making himself comfortable on Yuu-kun’s bed, pages and pages of sheet music everywhere or even scribbles on things that shouldn’t be drawn on. He was a mess, the room had a stink to it that Izumi didn’t even want to try and place. There was too much to take in, the bandages wrapped crudely around Leo’s hands making them look like the round knobs of cartoon characters. There was no blood at least but there was no way for him to guess what they looked like or what condition they were in underneath. 

Not that the same could be said about his face, looking like it came from the scene of a horror movie. His mouth was sewed shut crudely, the wounds so fresh it made Izumi feel like he was about to be sick just from looking.

There was no way Leo couldn’t be in pain, but even so the moment he saw them his eyes sparkled with a tired joy. He tried to move his lips but the effort immediately made him cry in pain, his entire body shaking from the stress of it. Izumi tried to take a step forward but he felt so weak and lightheaded from the shock his legs just shook and if it weren’t for Makoto reaching out for him he would have fallen.

“Yuu-...” Izumi swallowed heavily, not looking at the younger. The boy he usually never wanted to take his eyes off of, he was afraid of what he would see. “What happened to him?” He didn’t want to think it was how it seemed… Makoto just found him and was nursing him, right?

Makoto shuddered from the distance in his tone, squeezing onto him tighter. “Izumi-san you said if you saw he was okay that would be enough and you’d focus on me. On us.”

Izumi looked at him now, blue eyes cloudy with tears and confusion. “This is what you call okay?”

“He isn’t dead.” Makoto said with frustration, when Izumi didn’t budge his composure became more nervous. He was shaking and clinging so tightly to Izumi, his own eyes starting to water. 

“It- It wasn’t my fault. He.. He kept saying mean things and I.. I couldn’t handle it so I made him shut up.” Makoto insisted. 

Izumi shook his head slowly, looking back to Leo who was staring at them and shaking his head. Was he just twitching from pain and exhaustion or was he trying to communicate? Izumi couldn’t guess. A heavy weight settled over him as it hit him. Again he couldn’t protect Leo. Again he was hurt because of him. 

And he knew Makoto was his fault as well. He didn’t have to ask since Makoto started sobbing and continued. 

“You’re the one who was always chasing me. You were willing to hurt me to try and be happy. Why am I suddenly doing anything wrong? Isn’t this what you wanted? I’m ready to be yours so stop looking at him.” Makoto practically yelled at him, shaking the unresponsive boy. 

It wasn’t meant to be like that. Things were supposed to be getting healthier and both of the important people in his life could be happy without him ruining them again. But without even trying he let it crumble again. He hadn’t been able to piece anything back together. Everything in his life was broken. 

He finally moved again, Izumi wrapped his arms around Makoto to comfort him, stroking the younger’s hair as he wept. 

“You can’t do things like this… There’s no going back now but it’s okay Yuu-kun I’ll take care of you. I’ll take care of you both and won’t go anywhere so it’s okay. Do you hear that Leo? You can rest now too, you’re safe.” Izumi spoke softly. Makoto clutched him tighter when the other boy was acknowledged but let it be. 

Leo was silenced and that was enough for Makoto. He could be kept alive so that Izumi wasn’t too hurt from the loss. It would be like taking in a half dead animal from the streets and giving it a comfortable place to rest while it had it's last hours on Earth. So long as Izumi was his it was fine, that’s what Makoto decided. 

Izumi continued to hold Makoto comfortingly while he watched Leo from afar. His eyes were closed and his face was peaceful like he was able to fall asleep. He’d have to ease Makoto into letting him have a look at him to make sure Leo would hang on but the pure insanity of everything overran the immediate alarm he should have felt. Everything he should have been overwhelmed by was instead dull and barely processing in his mind. Maybe he'd panic some more later.

He decided it would probably be easier that way. He lost his right to a happy ending, he had to spend the rest of his life taking care of the things he broke. At least there was love even if it was in a version of hell. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff like this is fun to try, I hope it's interesting enough an idea and was at least somewhat of a fun ride. Charas who aren't usually yanderes hard to balance, Leo hard to write no matter what. But anyway as long as it's desired I'll keep filling the izmk tag with filth we deserve it. Maybe I'll try write something where Leo doesn't have such a bad time to make it up to him eventually ww.
> 
> Find me @saltysugi for my writing twitter !!


End file.
